Daze
by pantlesshero
Summary: In which Blaine shamelessly abuses Kurt's weakness for candy. Chubby!Kurt, fluff, smut, slight stuffing. Rated M due to mild smut.


**Daze**

"One more bite." Blaine held another piece of chocolate up to Kurt's mouth, whose cheeks were a little flushed and who certainly didn't seem to be keen on doing as his boyfriend said, considering his lips were pressed together, creating a thin line.

"Stop. I don't want any more." It was a lie. He loved chocolate, and ever since he had started his diet, which had been years ago, he hadn't allowed himself any. At least not until he had transferred to Dalton, and now they were sitting in Blaine's dorm room, his boyfriend feeding him with chocolate, even though they had just come back from dinner and Kurt already felt slightly dizzy from the amount of food in his stomach.

Ever since his transfer, he neither had the time nor the possibility to keep his eating schedule, and since Blaine obviously had a thing for sweets and candy, especially Kurt_eating_ candy, the brunette started being grateful for the very unflattering uniforms they had to wear, since they covered all the food showing around his middle.

But over the past few weeks, Kurt started worrying, because the more Blaine spoiled him with candy and romance (at which he wasn't bad at all) the closer they got to each other, and eventually they would go further than kissing, and the thought made him panic.

And this was all he could think of right now; his ridiculously handsome boyfriend feeding him chocolate which would go straight to his hips, making him look like one of the marshmallows in the bowl on the little desk next to the bed they were sitting on.

"I already feel stuffed … and I'm getting dizzy." "Why don't you enjoy it?" Kurt blinked, meeting Blaine's eyes in disbelief. "Because it clearly is a sign that I'm letting myself slide." "Shush… you deserve to let yourself slide a little." The curly haired boy had put a finger upon Kurt's pink lips, at first to still him, but soon his thumb trailed over the taller boy's mouth, parting his lips a little, and Blaine smiled at the sight of the gorgeous boy in front of him.

"Let me take care of you, okay?" Kurt didn't seem convinced at all, and his body immediately tensed as Blaine's hands found the buttons of the other boy's blazer, sliding it off his shoulders to drop it on the bed next to them and gently take off his own, before he freed Kurt of his tie. He didn't protest, his gaze simply followed Blaine's motions, and there was obvious fear inside of his ocean blue eyes, that fluttered shut as soon as the dark haired boy's hand rested on his cheek, stroking his thumb over his closed lids. "Relax, Kurt. It's alright."

And he did as he was told. Sinking back against the pillow, Kurt kept his eyes shut, twitching slightly when Blaine lifted his shirt and shoved it up to his chest, revealing milky skin, white as porcelain and immediately, a smile spread across his lips, and he straddled Kurt's thighs, imagining how equally creamy they probably were.

The brunette felt dizzy, stuffed from all the food he had eaten over the day, and as his boyfriend's fingertips started ghosting over his belly, he couldn't help but let out a soft gasp at the sensation, even though his cheeks were burning with shame.

Slowly, he allowed himself to open his eyes to watch Blaine's hands stroke over his hips, the soft flesh slightly pushing out over his brown belt, and with a faint click, the dark haired teen opened the belt as well as the first button of the uniform pants, pushing them down just enough to reveal the red marks his belt had imprinted on Kurt's waist, and the taller boy did not get a chance to protest.

His lover had sunk his head to press soft kisses upon the sensitive skin, making Kurt jerk up slightly, and it would have been impossible for Blaine not to notice the hardening erection pressing against his neck, but he didn't even pause for a second, instead, his hands rested on Kurt's belly, making him arch up into the touch.

It was a weird feeling, since Kurt hadn't felt this full for ages, always keeping control of what and how much he ate, and at first he had felt the urge to throw up, but now there was an amazing warmth rushing through his body, and Blaine's talented hands, now softly massaging his stomach made his blood boil, causing him to let out a soft whimper. His boyfriend's fingers smoothly pushed into his puffy waist, and at the same time he palmed the slight curve of Kurt's belly, evening out the uncomfortable pressure from the inside.

A few minutes passed, and Blaine's motions became more forceful, falling into a steady rhythm, and all it took for Kurt were his boyfriend's hips grinding down once, his hands squeezing the brunette's full hips as he let out an airy scream, and as his muscles tensed, he jerked up a little, his tummy poking out a little more, remaining as soft as before, and Blaine couldn't help but sink his fingers into the warmth of his boyfriend's body, rolling his hips once, twice more until he threw his head back and came, too, his hips stuttering slightly against Kurt's thigh.

The taller boy was panting, his cheeks completely flushed and his lips cherry red and swollen from his teeth biting them to silence his moans. Blaine flopped down on his side next to him, immediately resting his elbow on the pillow to keep his head up, while his other hand came to a rest upon Kurt's tummy, covering his belly button.

"I love you…", Kurt breathed out, his voice a few notes higher than usual, and his lips spread into a smile as Blaine's eyes met his, his expression showing slight astonishment. "I love you, too. Exactly the way you are."

He gave Kurt's waist a light squeeze before he leaned down to cover his soft lips with his, tasting the incredible sweetness of the gorgeous boy beneath him.

They didn't bother changing, or leaving the bed at all, even though they did feel slightly gross, but neither wanted to break the moment by letting go of the other one. It didn't take half an hour until they fell asleep, legs entwined with each other's, Blaine's arm still put around Kurt, and both showing the most content smile on their lips, as if everything was right in the world in that very moment.


End file.
